


Public Appearances

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [24]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Agony:ConsumingJoey makes himself the face of a business.





	Public Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after a later story in this series, Photographs. This addresses a bit how Joey actually looks, and why he looks like he did later.

~Unknown~

* * *

The first thing Joey did was change his eating habits. The weight he’d gotten since he’d been able to eat better had to go, and so did everything that had come with it. No more of that alluring chocolate, for sure.

Then he looked through every piece of clothing he owned. His purples, unless they were blue enough, had to go. His odd patterns also had to go. Anything that he could no longer fit into joined his favorites. Basic suits were the way, with a few comfortable sets of clothing for around the house.

After that, it was his physical appearance. His thick brown curls were messy and unpresentable. So he cut most of his hair off, and stained it black. He pushed it back with gel so any remaining curls would hopefully disappear. Joey applied makeup to his face to make his skin appear lighter. He was never very dark skinned, but the olive tone of his skin was still too dark.  


Eventually the person staring back at him in the mirror wasn’t troubled Jo Andrews, but Joey Drew, eccentric owner of a up and coming animation studio.

To push this company far, it was what he had to become.

 

And what he would stay. No matter how much he now hated looking in mirrors.


End file.
